Kai Hiwatari/Gallery
Beyblade: 2000 Kai abt to launch Dranzer.jpg|Kai launching Dranzer Kai after launching Dranzer.jpg|After launching Dranzer Kai and his team Beyblade.jpg|Kai with his team in Beyblade Kai Beyblade.jpg|Kai in Beyblade Tumblr ouaii7tcaX1w4q252o3 1280.png Kai Beyblade 3.jpg|Kai Kai Beyblade 4.jpg|Kai Kai Beyblade 5.jpg|Kai Kai Hiwatari (5).jpg|Kai Kai Stats.jpg|Kai's Stats in Beyblade Kai Beyblade 6.jpg|Kai in Russia Kai Beyblade 7.jpg|Kai Mariah vs. Kai.png|Kai battles Mariah after joining the Demolition Boyz kai57qwerrt.jpg|Kai KaiPDVD 009.jpg losebutwin2.jpg Kai_black_sdranzer.jpg|Kai holding Black Dranzer First Appearance.jpg|Kai in his first appearance 184614_145245005540485_100001649596959_300312_510737_s.jpg|Kai holding Dranzer (Beyblade) zxcderfvbgtyghb.jpg wbo.jpg vfedsaaaa3w.jpg trreewqqwertyuiopoiyrww.jpg th_kai_147.jpg tggfdee4e56gbvvv0099-99ioioi88ij80---.jpg Taking_Black_Dranzer_by_The_Kai_Hiwatari.jpg spiininglikeabey.jpg sdfghjkl.jpg rWKSWdJLtC0jf.jpg part2up yeah.jpg normal_38.jpg moscowwp2374474747.jpg mjbvxzasd.jpg bey269.sized.jpg 0.jpghxhshxhshdyus8isuhjiuwnjjddj.jpg|Kai activating Dranzer 1-3436818-3065-t.jpg|Kai 1qwsdfvbertg.jpg|Kai 6CB34807FBD8B47555B226_Large.jpg|Kai 14MP4nif7ijZM.jpg 31_beyblade.jpg 38_beyblade.jpg|Kai vs Tyson 123443456.jpg beyblade_vforce_006.jpg demonic.jpg 1211505169_f.jpg|Kai and Dranzer kaiinbed.jpg Beyblade (2).jpg|Kai and Dranzer Beyblade-Episode-38.jpg|Episode 38 ewqwwe23ewewredsdewqdw.jpg|Kai vs Tyson q72727737828euufu8238r88e8qiuie812eir8jfeifjif3jd.jpg eyey378488e8288199qw828w38384934932.jpg hyttfrrereeew345t787788.jpg|Kai and Ray dhehdhddwjsiu8iw8w7w7388.jpg pic_1090535723_1003.gif|Fighting Spirits japanese op Beyblade_021.jpg|Kai,Ray and Mariah kai_71.jpg|Kai holding Black Dranzer gftftgyug7u82345678212345678123456781q2345678234567892345678923456789234567890.jpg|Kai with the Bladebreakers kai_25.jpggftgerterfew4rwwr.jpg hgtf5rr5r56565768689gyh57tuftyyu75r.jpg Kai-kai-hiwatari-beyblade-19279022-320-234.jpg hgtfr6t54567yu8ujwefrg3e4rty4356y7ui.jpg tyson's first meeting kai.jpg|Tyson first meets Kai 6665rfrdf343ewqwwwzaaq.jpg kai2000.jpg|Kai Throwing Dranzer. satskai.jpg|Kai Stats beybladePDVD_025.jpg|Kai kaiPDVD_001.jpg|Kai kaiPDVD_002.jpg|Kai kaiPDVD_003.jpg|Kai About To Throw Dranzer kaiPDVD_004.jpg|Kai. kaiPDVD_006.jpg|Kai, Tyson & Max kaiPDVD_007.jpg|Kai Holding Dranzer. kaiPDVD_008.jpg|Kai kaiPDVD_010.jpg|Kai kaiPDVD_011.jpg|Kai kaiPDVD_013.jpg|Kai & The BladeBreakers kai01.jpg kai02.jpg kai03.jpg|Kai & Dranzer kai04.jpg|Kai & Dranzer kai444.jpg kai0456.jpg kai560.jpg Kai_Watching_Battle.JPG|Kai Smiling 50kai.jpg KAI.jpeg Tumblr oxoeb4XJq91w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oypc8uAjKH1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oypc8uAjKH1w4q252o2 1280.png Tumblr ox3holTBbR1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oxeterQZNW1w4q252o1 1280.png Kai96.png Kai97.png Kai99.png Kai100.png Kai101.png Tumblr ox296tbwCx1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ox28x9R8Bh1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ox27tivxyE1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr owsx1vm0cO1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr owsn5xtMRX1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ouvym5jwXa1w4q252o4 1280.png Tumblr ouvym5jwXa1w4q252o3 1280.png Tumblr ouuli0sKzr1w4q252o2 1280.png Tumblr ouuscpA90z1w4q252o2 1280.png Tumblr ouy0yc0hXi1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ouy15vytqo1w4q252o2 1280.png Tumblr ouy28thL1W1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ow6o62sa5U1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ow6oon8xcj1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ou685tZgVQ1w4q252o3 1280.png Tumblr ou68irTEHv1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ou6awiRwOQ1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oxj1e2Qx5x1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oxj1e2Qx5x1w4q252o2 1280.png Tumblr oxiwevUGu11w4q252o3 1280.png Tumblr oxiwevUGu11w4q252o4 1280.png Tumblr oxkhjtKkNa1w4q252o1 1280.png Kai251.png Kai252.png Kai253.png Kai245.png Tumblr oufe0xpLfr1w4q252o3 1280.png Tumblr oufe0xpLfr1w4q252o1 1280.png Kai33.png Tumblr oypb9hPvtK1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ovzgnliBsY1w4q252o2 1280.png Tumblr ouj1jcbYD61w4q252o2 1280.png Tumblr ouj1jcbYD61w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ox2dcaGR3g1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ox2asjU6f71w4q252o1 1280.png Kai72.png Kai76.png Kai77.png Kai78.png Tumblr owpb20ez2y1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr owoy6iNdF41w4q252o2 1280.png Tumblr owoy6iNdF41w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr owow2lAi6K1w4q252o6 1280.png Tumblr oworpjNtE01w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr owoshwYOmk1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr owouai9jFA1w4q252o4 1280.png Tumblr owot47ayoa1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr owoudy3Qow1w4q252o2 1280.png Tumblr owoukrIBxl1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr p0tbddT74O1w4q252o8 1280.png Tumblr p0tbddT74O1w4q252o10 1280.png Tumblr p0rpwud9zv1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oxw0kiKx7l1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oxw0kiKx7l1w4q252o3 1280.png Kai123.png Kai72.png Kai78.png Kai76.png Beyblade: V-Force Kai Hiwatari 2.jpg|Kai smiling kai in v force.jpg|Kai getting ready to launch kai reading dunga's note.jpg|Kai reading Dunga's letter kai v force.jpg|Kai kai v force 2.jpg|Kai battling Goki kai v force 3.jpg|Kai kai v force 4.jpg|Kai in the opening theme "Off the Chains!" kai v force 5.jpg|Kai vs. Goki Kai V-Force.jpg kai vs zeo.jpg|Kai vs. Zeo losing dranzer to zeo.jpg|Kai holding Dranzer's feather after losing it to Zeo kai after battling jack.jpg|Catching Dranzer after battling Jack kai and tyson.jpg|Kai and Tyson bladebreakers in v force.jpg|The Bladebreakers in V-Force kai at school.jpg|Kai in his school uniform kai.gif kai_.png|Kai vs Goki kaivsgoki.png|Kai vs Goki image001.jpg|Kai saving Wyatt kaiimage1234.jpg|Kai and Hilary in the airport 739554KaiHiwatari-2.jpg|Kai in battling pose kai pose.jpg|Kai's attack pose op.jpg|Kai's first appearance in V Force pa35b1pbxpbhg3kv.D0.714.jpg|Kai goes to school kai 234566.jpg|Kai Kai_uniform.jpg|Kai after a draw against Dunga Kai_uniform1.jpg|Kai wayd.jpg|Kai watching Tyson and his grandpa 1288378401_6333_full.jpeg|Kai kaiimage1315.jpg|Kai and Hilary smutnykai.jpg smutnykaii.jpg vforcekai5.jpg|Kai listening to music kai4.jpg|Kai Kai-23.jpg Kai45.jpg|Kai Kai46.jpg Kai49.jpg Kai50.jpg|Kai decided to go with Kenny and Hilary Kai52.jpg|Kai Kai54.jpg|Kai talking with Ray Kai56.jpg|Kai Kai57.jpg|Kai catching Dranzer Kai58.jpg|Kai catching Dranzer after a battle with Goki Kai61.jpg|Kai crossed hands Kai62.jpg|Kai Kai63.jpg|Kai getting ready to launch Kai64.jpg|Kai getting ready to launch Kai65.jpg|Kai walking towards Tyson Kai66.jpg Kai68.jpg Kai71.jpg|Kai Kai72.jpg|Kai trying to save Hilary Kai74.jpg|Kai Kai78.jpg|Kai v force kai and tyson.jpg|Kai and Tyson BBKai003.jpg|Kai image017.jpg|Kai image013.jpg|Kai and Wyatt image005.jpg|Kai and Wyatt image012.jpg|Kai sans_t10.jpg|Kai and the Bladebreakers gtrewqsc5566755445787899990iuy8.jpg|Kai 67E41F42E071E52B3F0BF2_Large.jpg|Kai holding Wyatt FA262292FBD09BE535E70D_Large.jpg|Kai activating Dranzer t55567uuzuusj8sa8a8.jpg|Kai, Max and Ray t555333ee4545y68777uyu.jpg|Kai and Hilary 5dtm6ea0k2i9qn76544.jpg|Kai vs Jack 54432.jpg|Kai saving Hilary 102851.jpg 5dtm6ea0k2i9qn7.jpg 99887665543212234567890.jpg 576118762.gif Imagem12.png Offthechain4.png|Off the Chains Imagem53.png Imagem25.png Imagem1w.png Imagem52.png kaiVF_001.jpg|Kai Crying For Wyatt kaiVF_005.jpg kaiVF_003.jpg|Kai & Dragoon V kaiVF_006.PNG|Kai 28d127c9b07c69625ee93c12a6e2969b.jpg Tumblr ottsd3MiL91w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ottj7uai3j1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ottixxSWBK1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ottpk5dgIx1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ottt9mIXSn1w4q252o4 1280.png Tumblr oqey1np63S1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr opjw9iacmI1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr otxnd30UJQ1w4q252o2 1280.png Tumblr otyoepuztp1w4q252o2 1280.png Tumblr mhntndXNnA1qkxfcoo1 1280.jpg Tumblr oozkjxS6bD1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr op0psyqEvD1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr op0tbtrkcH1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr op0tw77wfB1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr or71xrFPRN1w4q252o1 1280.png tumblr_otru5rZx8K1w4q252o1_250.png tumblr_otru5rZx8K1w4q252o5_250.png|Kai throwing Dranzer V Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Kai_23190.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Kai_28161.jpg Tumblr opp49lhEui1w4q252o1 1280.png Beyblade the Movie: Fierce Battle 5d59592e.jpg 30270_127155187305743_121516287869633_210014_3314891_n.jpg|Kai, Tyson and the others in the last scene of Fierce Battle. 369778Kai149.jpg|Kai shocked. WTF.png BeyBladeMovie29.jpg|Kai vs Ashley BeyBladeMovie5.jpg|Kai tumblr_ldhhfqN3RP1qfroj3o1_500.png|Kai, Ray, Max and Hilary Beyblade:G-Revolution Blazing Gig.jpg BBA Revolution.jpg|BBA Revolution in G-Revolution dranzer g.jpg|Kai holding Dranzer G g rev.jpg|Kai against Tyson kai and dranzer.jpg|Kai and Dranzer kai attacking.jpg|Kai attacking Kai battling brooklyn.jpg|Kai battling Brooklyn kai blocks garland.jpg|Kai blocking Garland's attack Kai g rev.jpg|Kai in G-Revolution Kai g rev 2.jpg|Kai in G-Revolution Kai g rev 3.jpg|Kai in G-Revolution Kai g rev 4.jpg|Kai when Tyson confronts him kai g rev 5.jpg|Kai kai g rev 6.jpg|Kai smiling kai g rev 7.jpg|Kai hurt kai g rev 8.jpg|Kai kai g rev 9.jpg|Kai kai g rev 10.jpg|A cat scratches Kai kai g rev 11.jpg|Kai kai g rev 12.jpg|Kai getting ready to launch Kai G-Rev.jpg|Kai Kai Hiwatari2.gif|Kai and Dranzer Kai Hiwatari3.jpg|Kai Kai Hiwatari4.jpg|Kai kai in g rev.jpg|Kai smiling Kai in G-Rev.jpg|Kai angered in battle Kai in G-Rev 2.jpg|Kai watching Daichi run kai injured.jpg|Kai injured kai on the intermission screen.jpg|Kai on the Intermission Screen Kai vs. Brooklyn.jpg|Kai vs. Brooklyn kai vs brooklyn.jpg|Kai vs. Brooklyn kai vs garland.jpg|Kai vs. Garland kai vs miguel.jpg|Kai vs. Miguel kai vs ray.jpg|Kai vs. Ray kai with the blitzkrieg boyz.jpg|Kai and the Blitzkrieg Boyz Kai G-Revolution.jpg|Kai using Blazing Gig 4357.png|Kai using Blazing Gigs 280px-Kei_Hiwatari.png|Kai during a battle with Ray zxz.jpg|Kai beyblade-3832.jpg yt5rr5444576ygtewwdr4e56yyu.jpg 30104_443910573867_371641578867_5634922_7242610_n.jpg 30104_443910663867_371641578867_5634934_5859018_n.jpg 30104_443910688867_371641578867_5634938_6197048_n.jpg 30104_443910878867_371641578867_5634965_1843174_n.jpg 30104_443918688867_371641578867_5635072_5317338_n.jpg 30104_443918768867_371641578867_5635084_4094935_n.jpg|Kai vs Max 30104_443918818867_371641578867_5635090_5514203_n.jpg 30104_443918848867_371641578867_5635093_7741762_n.jpg|vs Max 30104_443918838867_371641578867_5635092_611238_n.jpg|Kai vs Max 30104_443918873867_371641578867_5635096_680528_n.jpg|Kai vs Max 30104_443918913867_371641578867_5635100_1455432_n.jpg|vs Max 30104_443918923867_371641578867_5635101_6062125_n.jpg 30104_443918928867_371641578867_5635102_8029537_n.jpg 30104_443918963867_371641578867_5635106_3089824_n.jpg|Kai vs Rick 30104_443918968867_371641578867_5635107_3320254_n.jpg 30104_443918988867_371641578867_5635111_3054457_n.jpg 6789ikm.jpg 29154_455644323867_371641578867_5943009_3639421_n.jpg 29154_455644333867_371641578867_5943010_6302421_n.jpg 29154_455644413867_371641578867_5943023_3677328_n.jpg 29154_455644433867_371641578867_5943025_5892061_n.jpg 29154_455644553867_371641578867_5943042_8291913_n.jpg k2.jpg Kai large.jpg|Kai 7bdd86f6.jpg 7D220B122BABADA8151427_Large.jpg|ending theme Oh Yes 9d6ad38636_11897767_o2.jpg|Kai and Demolition Boys 33neoborg.jpg 1061590-kai_83_icon.jpg 1061592-kai_77_icon.jpg 1061591-kai_86_icon.jpg Neoborg-beyblade-23463541-522-720.jpg 33neoborg.jpg|Kai with Spencer and Bryan Neoborg kai and tala.jpg|Kai and Tala Kai in G Revolution.jpg Kai-Hiwatari-kai-hiwatari-beyblade-32927143-600-400.jpeg|Kai tumblr_m3ohkomaJ11r99kh9o1_500.gif|Kai using Blazing Gig KaiOfficial.jpg Kai1.jpg|Kai's Appears In G-Revolution. Kai Throwing.PNG|Kai About To Throw Dranzer G Kai and Dranzer on Intermission Screen G-REVOLUTION.jpg|Kai on Intermission Screen Kai vs Miguel.png|Kai vs Miguel Kai vs Rick.png|Kai vs Rick Kai vs Daichi.png|Kai vs Daichi Kai Dranzer Attack!.png|Dranzer Attack Kai Shocked.png|Kai Shocked Kai.png|Kai using Blazing Gigs Kai Hiwatari and Dranzer.gif|Kai with Dranzer Kai1.jpg|Kai kai044.jpg 1079911593 CAbdulhadiKai.jpg|Kai kai flame.jpg|Kai in fire Brigas07.jpg kai05.jpg|Kai & Dranzer kai06.jpg|Kai & Dranzer kai07.jpg kai08.jpg kai09.jpg kai787.jpg WildKai.jpg|Kai kai7895.jpg beyblade-grevolution-20040728081536561.jpg 33neoborg.jpg Hiwatari.jpg|Kai Kai 1.jpg|Kai Ready To Launch Kai 345.jpg Kai 3.jpg|Kai. Kai in arms.jpg|Kai death lol.png|Kai's Dranzer Cracking Kai in G Revolution.jpg Kai_Hiwatari_vs_Tyson.jpg Kai_lobt_Miguel.jpg Tyson Ray Max Kai Daichi.jpg Kai03.png Kai02.png Tumblr ookmpm1lXb1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ool0gjGLGW1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ool0hhBM2q1w4q252o2 1280.png Tumblr omxe07pBuX1w4q252o1 1280.png Kai06.png Kai01.png Kai04.png Raybvcdfd44444.jpg Kai 54.jpg Kai147.jpg Kai150.jpg Kai151.jpg Kai152.jpg Tumblr oo8wzgRL1r1w4q252o1 1280.png Manga Kai manga.jpg|Kai manga Kaimanga1.jpg Manga_Kai.jpg Kaimanga14.jpg|Kai in the last chapter of manga 0afc285d77_38510436_o23.jpg|Kai and Tala OlderBeyblade5.jpg|Kai as he appears in the last chapter "15 years later" cover11kai.jpg|Kai on the cover of vol.11 cover7kai.jpg cover5kai.jpg kai manga1.png kai manga2.png kai manga3.png kai manga4.png v6avatar.png mangakai.jpg Video Games jisekai.gif|Jisedai Begoma Battle Beyblade, Kai's first appearance Screen1st1.png|Jisedai Begoma Beyblade, Kai in-game versus Tyson Main3.gif|Kai versus Tyson, Beyblade Fighting Tournement Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Beyblade: 2000 Category:Beyblade: V-Force Category:Beyblade: V-Force Characters Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Image Galleries Category:Bladebreakers Category:Demolition Boys